Rough Ice
by PikachuPancakes
Summary: Read the story, or you'll never know... :D (Oh, and this story will get very violent at around chapter... Maybe between 5-12... And almost every chapter after that. XD)
1. Making Friends

Rough Ice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP: FiM or any other things mentioned in this story… Because if I did, they would definitely not be for children… (Other than the ones already meant for adults)

**Alright, so I am back to writing stories again! Hooray! Yeah… I haven't written one since the beginning of last Summer… I actually put time into thinking of a good title for this one! And this time, I developed the character BEFORE making the story, so their personalities wouldn't change in the middle of the story… Like Klowd's… Lol… Going from an innocent kid to and under-aged drinker… Big difference… Anyway, I'm just rambling now, so let's get started! I'm posting this on dA and FF, so if you wanna find me on dA, I am KlowdTheUmbreon, and I use it more often than FF.**

Snow was slowly swirling down from the fluffy clouds high above. There was a chilly breeze running through the air that caused me to give a slight shiver. It was the beginning of Winter, and everypony was excited for the Hearths Warming Eve play that would be coming in a few days. I was patiently waiting on the steps of the school for my idol, who is also my best friend. All the other colts and fillies had already left to go do whatever they wanted. I heard Ms. Cheerilee's hoofsteps behind me. "Silver? What are you waiting for? School's over for two whole weeks for Winter break, so you can go and play with your friends," She kindly suggested.  
>"Nah, right now I'm waiting for somepony. He's the most amazing colt ever!" I responded just as kindly. She chuckled a little.<br>"Well, if he's so amazing, I think I'll just have to sit here and wait too. Maybe you could tell me a bit about him?" Cheerilee requested. I simply nodded my head and began bragging about my best friend.  
>"Well, he's kind of a silver color with a red and black mane, and I'm pretty sure he's part of the Wonderbolts, and if he's not, he definitely should be! He's probably the fastest flier I've ever seen! Oh, his name is Tacky, I guess I should've said that first… But anyway, he's not as young as me, but he's not old enough to be considered a stallion yet," I explained. I continued on for about five minutes about how amazing I thought he was.<br>"You must really care about him," Cheerilee noted with a smile. I nodded.  
>"Yes, definitely! I don't know if I could possibly survive without him!" I exclaimed. It was the truth, he had been my only friend for about a year now, and I get bullied a lot for specific reasons, but I was too afraid to tell Ms. Cheerilee about it. We could hear wing flapping in the distance as a figure came in front of us swiftly and gracefully.<br>"Wow, he's exactly as you described him!" Cheerilee said in amazement. Tacky trotted up to me and sat down between me and Cheerilee.  
>"Hey, how's my favorite little colt doin'?" He asked as he ruffled my blue mane with his hoof. He turned around to see Cheerilee. "And I'm guessing this is your teacher?"<br>"Yep, she's awesome!" I shouted. That put a smile on Cheerilee's face.  
>Two other ponies, a colt and a filly, were coming towards us. One was a yellow Pegasus filly with a red and green mane. She had extremely bright lime green eyes, and her Cutie Mark was a candy with a party hat. She was gleefully hopping up and down instead of walking or flying. And the colt next to her was much less energetic as he slowly trotted with his head facing the ground. He was white with a dark red mane, and his eyes were more of a brown color. He didn't have his Cutie Mark yet. The filly was the first to speak.<br>"Hi! My name is Minty Cream, and my parents told us to go meet other ponies around the school! This is my brother, Sour Cream!" She said all of this quickly with a kind of high pitched voice. Sour Cream looked at me and kept a blank expression. Tacky made a joke out of this.  
>"Dude, you'd make an awesome poker player… You should try it!" He joked. Sour still kept an expressionless face. "Seriously! Your pokerface is awesome!" Minty spoke again.<br>"Most ponies tell us that we're polar opposites, whatever that means. And Sour just nods his head in agreement, as if he knows more than me… Do you know more than me, Sour?" Minty asked her brother.  
>"Yes," He responded. I kind of smiled at that. <em>These two might make good friends<em>, I thought to myself.  
>Tacky, of course, made a big deal out of Sour speaking. "OH! HE SPOKE! YES!" He cheered.<br>Cheerilee laughed, "Well Silver, you and your new friends can get going now." We all rose and began to walk.  
>Minty announced, "I'll race you! With wings!" I started to slow down as my heart sunk. I can't fly. "What's wrong? You have wings too!" I sighed.<br>"Well… I may have wings, but I can't use them…" I explained. That seemed to brighten Minty's mood for some reason.  
>"Then I know the perfect friends for you!" She shouted. "They're called the Cutie Mark Crusaders! And they have a filly Pegasus that also can't fly!" Now that I knew I wasn't the only Pegasus that can't fly, I was cheerful again. "Just follow me and we'll get there in no time!" We did. "They have a clubhouse right next to Sweet Apple Acres!" We followed a gravel path leading to our destination. When we arrived, it was snowing harder and faster.<br>I stood at the door, because I didn't want to freak out anypony. Minty, on the other hoof, decided it was perfectly normal to open a door without knocking.  
>"Hi Minty! And… Other ponies!" A small unicorn greeted us with a big smile. "My name is Sweetie Belle! Over there is Apple Bloom," She pointed a hoof toward an earth pony, "And that's Scootaloo!" I think I've heard that name before, maybe in class one time.<br>Apple Bloom was sitting on a large bean chair, while Scootaloo was sleeping with her head slumped against a stuffed pony. I think I'd seen that pony somewhere before. The fur was a sky blue color and the mane was rainbow. The mane just gave it away, that was a Rainbow Dash plushie!  
>"So… What are your names?" Apple Bloom asked us. (AN: No, I'm not going to type in her accent, unless they're words like "goin'" and stuff like that)  
>"Oh… I'm… I'm Silver…" I shyly said. Clearly, she didn't hear me.<br>"What was that?" She questioned as she leaned closer to hear better.  
>"I'm Silver," I stated more loudly this time. It woke up Scootaloo, and she quickly perked her head up and darted her eyes back and forth. She looked a little confused.<br>"Who… Who are you guys? I mean, I know Minty, but… The others?" She asked. I sighed, knowing I'd have to say my name again.  
>"My name is Silver," I responded, making sure she could hear me.<br>"Well, I sure am glad 'Spoon' isn't after that," She laughed. Now I knew I wasn't the only one being bullied by Silver Spoon and her friend.  
>"Me too!" I laughed along. Scootaloo stopped laughing.<br>"Wait, you get bullied by her too? For what? I haven't noticed anything wrong," Scootaloo told me.  
>"Can't fly…" I quietly replied as I spread my tiny wings. Scootaloo looked shocked.<br>"Neither can I!" She exclaimed excitedly. I guess she was glad to know she wasn't the only one with that problem.  
>Tacky realized he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, I'm Tacky! Youngest member of the Wonderbolts!" Scootaloo, once again, was surprised. This time because she was speaking with an actual Wonderbolt.<br>Sour Cream also introduced himself. "I'm Sour Cream… Minty's brother."  
>"I didn't know Minty had a brother," Apple Bloom muttered.<br>"Well, you do now," Sour responded a bit rudely. I was having second thoughts about keeping him as a friend, but Minty would make a fine friend.  
>"Well, okay… You don't have to be rude 'bout it…" Apple Bloom grumbled. Sweetie Belle didn't want anyone to argue, so she began speaking.<br>"Silver, you can sit next to Scootaloo if you want, and Tacky, since you're a Wonderbolt, you can do pretty much whatever you like… And… Sour, you just… Sit somewhere," She told us.  
>I decided that I would sit with Scootaloo, and Tacky followed me. I don't know how Scootaloo didn't notice something about me earlier, but now she did.<br>"You're a blank flank too…" She muttered as she stared at my flank, which was kind of awkward. Tacky, like everything else, made a joke from it.  
>"Aww… You're checking out his flank? Naughty little girl," He laughed. Scootaloo blushed as she looked away.<br>"No… It's just… We're a team of blank flanks…" She quietly said.  
>"But we've never offered a colt to join, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle shouted.<br>"It doesn't matter! I think it'd be pretty cool to have a colt with us too! And then we'd have a bigger strength in numbers!" She backed herself up. I think I'd have to agree with the strength in numbers part.  
>Apple Bloom apparently agreed with Scootaloo too. "Yeah! I think we should let him join!"<br>Sweetie Belle sighed, "Well… Alright. Just… Oh fine." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo cheered and laughed that they had a new member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Out of nowhere, Minty found a bucket of water and dumped it on my head.  
>"SURPRISE!" She yelled as the lukewarm water was poured on me.<br>"What the… What was that for?" I laughed. She just shrugged and sat back down. I looked at the puddle of water that now lay below me. Staring back at me was my reflection. A young colt with a blue mane and dark orange fur that was almost light brown. The autumn colored eyes seemed to glow in the water. "So… What do we do first?" I questioned the fillies. Scootaloo was the first to explain.  
>"We just… Look for something we're good at, I guess." It seemed easy enough to me. (AN: I don't think I've said this yet, but all the canon characters are a few years older now. The CMCs and Silver are around 13, and characters like RD are around 19.)  
>"I'm hungry… Do you guys have anything to eat?" I asked. Sweetie Belle got a box of cookies from somewhere, probably an imaginary place, and handed it to me. "Oh. Thanks." I reached inside the box and grabbed a cookie.<br>"You're welcome," Sweetie Belle responded. "So, is Tacky your dad or something?"  
>I swallowed the cookie, and answered her question. "No. We don't really look alike either." I slightly laughed at the end.<br>"Well, where are your parents then?" She questioned me.  
>"Dead." As soon as I answered, all three fillies gasped. "Yeah, my mom died about two years ago… And dad… I don't wanna talk about that…"<br>Sweetie Belle tried to add a little relief to the obvious pain I was feeling by talking about my parents. "Don't cry! Eat a cookie, they make you better! And you can… Umm… I forgot," She rambled. I gave a faint smile. "Oh! I know! We can all go to Sugar Cube Corner together and order milkshakes! I'm supposed to be meeting somepony there anyway!" I enjoyed this idea and nodded in agreement.  
>I put down the box of cookies and rose. Scootaloo stood along with me. "So, you wanna talk about something to pass time while we travel?" (AN: I'm putting too many notes, but this is in a future mixed with a past setting. So there'll be places with high-tech stuff, and others with blacksmiths. Ponyville is set in the past.)  
>"Well, I don't really have anything to talk about, but okay," I replied cheerfully.<br>Apple Bloom commented on me. "You're emotions change pretty fast…" I grinned.  
>"Well, that's one thing that makes me so amazing," I joked. Minty opened the door and bounced out. If it's possible to be too energetic, she would probably be one of the few ponies to be at that level.<br>Scootaloo trotted out behind me. "How did you and Tacky become friends?" I had never been asked this before, so I didn't really have any answers prepared.  
>"Well… Umm… I think we just… Oh! Now I remember! I was at the orphanage, where the caretaker was abusive, and one day Tacky came in to check the children. I was the talkative one out of the colts, and asked Tacky what seemed like a million questions. After that, he came to talk to me daily," I answered back gleefully.<br>We continued to walk with everypony else. As we moved along, we passed a small wooden house that seemed to be abandoned. "Does anypony live in this place?" I asked curiously.  
>"I think I've heard Applejack say their name is Sithiel, or somethin' like that. He's quiet though, so nopony knows much about him," Apple Bloom explained.<br>The rest of our walk to Sugar Cube Corner was silent. When we made it there, we found two colts standing in front of the door. One wore a propeller cap and was mainly brown, and they were an earth pony. He had golden red eyes, and a brown mane. The colt next to him was a Pegasus with purple eyes. They were grey with a black mane, and was slightly shorter than the other. The one in the cap spoke first, "Sweetie Belle! You're here! And you brought your friends! And… Two other ponies that's I've never seen before in my life!"  
>The other one seemed more enthusiastic about seeing Scootaloo rather than Sweetie Belle. "Scootaloo! And other Pegasus colt! Hi!"<br>Sweetie Belle introduced us to each other, "This is Button Mash," She poked the brown one, "And the one over there is Rumble!" She pointed toward the grey colt. Then she told them who I was, "And those two over there are Silver and Tacky!"  
>Tacky smiled and said, "Sorry, but I've gotta get back to the Wonderbolts. If I'm gone too long, they'll wonder where I am. So… Yeah. Bye guys. Silver, don't cause too much trouble." He turned and flew off into the cloudy sky. The ground was beginning to become covered in the snow.<br>"Uhh… Guys? It's gettin' kinda cold out here. We should go inside now," Apple Bloom muttered. "And where did Minty and Sour go? They were just here a few seconds ago…" I looked around and noticed she was right, Minty and Sour had disappeared.  
>"Well, I have no clue where those two went, but I agree that we should go inside now…" I responded with a small yawn. The other just nodded their heads as Apple Bloom led the way into Sugar Cube Corner. Button Mash walked up to the counter and ordered everypony a milkshake and donut as the rest of us sat at a table. I took the seat between Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, while Rumble sat on the other side of Scootaloo and Apple Bloom was next to Sweetie Belle. Button came back with our food and drinks and sat across from Sweetie Belle.<br>"So… Since Silver, was that his name? Since he's new here, he should tell us a bit about himself," Rumble suggested while staring at me the whole time.  
>"Alright… So, I'm thirteen… Uhh… I like cookies… And… My parents are dead," I replied a little blankly. Apple Bloom obviously wanted more information than that.<br>"Where are you from, or were you born here in Ponyville?" She questioned. I wasn't really expecting a question like that, but I was ready to answer it.  
>"I was born in some place called Tinarad, and it was… Dark. There were lots of crimes, street fights, gangs, and a bunch of other bad things going on around there. It's nothing like Ponyville at all," I explained. Just thinking about the place sent shivers down my spine. "The last I heard from it was that it was destroyed in the war between the New Lunar Republic and Solar Empire. It meant to stay natural, but that's kind of difficult when it's right between the places." (AN: No, I will not change the name of Silver's birthplace to something pony-related)  
>Scootaloo spoke up, "Sounds like you had a pretty tough childhood so far… How do you manage without your parents and stuff…?" She seemed a bit hesitant to ask questions, but I didn't notice much.<br>Apple Bloom started speaking before I could respond, "Wait a second, Scootaloo… Didn't your parents-"  
>"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me… I was just wondering how he could manage… I'm still haunted from that day…" Scootaloo cut off what Apple Bloom was saying.<br>I was now the one to open my mouth, "Well… I just try not to think about it, and then I hang around Tacky all day after class. I am kinda haunted a little of what I saw…"  
>Button Mash apparently didn't like the conversation we were having, so he attempted to change it, "Alright, this is getting to deep for me, so… Silver, do you play any video games?" He asked.<br>"Yeah, I only play like, Call of Pony and Flyrim though," I answered slightly slowly. (A/N: Yes, Call of Duty and Skyrim in Equestria… XD)  
>"Those are some of the best games! Isn't Flyrim the one where you get to choose a race between like, Pegasi, Griffins, Changelings, and stuff like that to become the DiscordBorn?" He questioned. I nodded my head. "Aww, I really want to get that one! My mom won't let me, she says that it isn't appropriate for my age…"<br>Out of nowhere, Sweetie Belle grabbed my donut and shoved it in my mouth. "Eat it, child…" She commanded me. I chuckled with my mouthful of the donut and did as she told me. "It's good, right?" She asked. I nodded my head, but I was a little suspicious about it now, because a question like that usually never means a good thing for me. I swallowed the donut, and as soon as I finished, she simply smiled.  
>Button Mash held his hooves up. "Anyone wanna milkshake race?" He challenged the table. I grinned at the offer.<br>"I'm so gonna win this!" I laughed in excitement. Scootaloo and Rumble counted down from three, and we started the race. I've never drank anything so fast before, but I was having fun. I finished at about the same time as Button did, so there was no official winner.  
>"You're good… But not good enough to beat me next time…" He mumbled to himself.<br>This group was strange, but easy to get along with, so I was definitely going to spend more time around them. Rumble and Button both stood up at the same time.  
>Rumble started to talk, "Alright, I'm going to home now… Bye guys, and it was nice meeting you, Silver."<br>"Nice meeting you too, Rumble," I responded in a friendly manner.  
>Button was also leaving apparently. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe…" He said as he walked out the door. Now I was the only colt again, but I didn't mind.<br>Scootaloo jumped up, and shouted that she had an idea. "How about we all sleep over at one of our houses!" The others seemed to think it was a very good idea, and so did I.  
>"Rarity would certainly let us sleep over at her house!" Sweetie Belle shouted with joy.<br>"And just in case she doesn't we always have Applejack's!" Apple Bloom added.  
>"And the all-time substitute for everything, we have our clubhouse," Scootaloo finished the sentence.<br>We began to make our way to Rarity's shop. When we arrived at the door, Sweetie Belle walked in and shouted that she was home. The rest of us just followed behind her.  
>Rarity walked out from another room in the building. "Hello, Sweetie Belle, and the rest of you… And… Who might you be?" She asked as she saw me standing in the back of our little line we had formed.<br>"My name is Silver, kinda just got here in Ponyville," I answered. The response was a little informal, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
>Sweetie Belle began to explain our plan to Rarity, "We were hoping to have a sleepover here! Can we Rarity? Please?" She begged.<br>"Well, I have to say no, not here… You have a colt with you now, and… Just… Maybe if you were more… Trustable. Yes, trustable is the right word. Sorry," Rarity apologized for saying no to us.  
>"Alright, we're off to go find Applejack!" Apple Bloom shouted as she ran out the door. The first place we checked was where we found her. She was at her barn in Sweet Apple Acres. "Hi Applejack! Can we have a sleepover!?" She quickly and loudly asked her older sister.<br>"Sorry, but I'm kinda busy today, maybe another time?" She replied. "And who's the new one?"  
>"I'm Silver… New to Ponyville," I responded to her. She shook my hoof and sent us to go do something, even though it was probably like, ten at night.<br>We all headed to the clubhouse now. We opened the door to the treehouse and found a very familiar face inside. It was the one and only Rainbow Dash.  
>"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here?" Scootaloo asked.<br>"Just thought I'd spend the night with you. And who's the new guy? Is he your new colt friend?" Rainbow Dash joked.  
>"No… His name's Silver, and supposedly, he's new here. Are you really gonna spend the night? That's awesome!" Scootaloo's emotions were changing quickly. "Oh, and he has no home, so he's also spending the night with us."<br>"That's cool with me," Rainbow responded calmly. I was a little surprised at first, and so was Scootaloo.  
>"Are you serious? Everypony else has said no because he's a colt!" She shouted in amazement.<br>"You guys are thirteen now, you should know the difference between right and wrong," Rainbow replied. We kind of just sat there and talked about random stuff that nopony really needed to know.  
>I stayed up and talked with Scootaloo while everypony else was sleeping. Rainbow Dash was passed out in the middle of the room, Apple Bloom was leaning against a wall, and Sweetie Belle has her head slumped on my left shoulder. Scootaloo asked a question that had caused me to o silent for a little bit, but I ended up answering eventually.<br>"So Silver… What exactly happened to your family? How did they die?"  
>"Well… My dad was in the military, fought in the war. In the very last month, there was a knock on my door. I answered it, and you could see the expression on the face of the stallion change from a little sad, to possibly the deepest kind of sadness possible. That day, I was seven, and was told that my father was killed in battle. My mother and siblings were all I had left. A few weeks later, there was a house fire. I made it out alive with my sister and brother. My mom, Amethyst, was trapped inside a bedroom, and ended up being crushed by a falling plank of wood. She suffocated in the smoke and died. My brother, Iron, was the next to die. He died saving me from some type of shootout or assassination or something. He used himself as a meat shield to protect me. And then my little sister, Sapphire, died by falling… I wasn't watching her, and she had apparently tried to fly by jumping off the side of the place we were on... So yeah, there's my wonderful and happy childhood right there for ya," I explained, managing a smile at the end. Her face didn't appear as happy as it was earlier today, but I guess that kind of makes sense after telling her something like that.<br>"That must've been terrible," Apple Bloom commented from where I had thought she was sleeping.  
>"I thought you were asleep… But yeah, those were the worst years of my lives…" I began to whisper now, remembering Sweetie Belle was leaning against me while sleeping. I noticed the room had become more silent than before, and saw that Scootaloo was now also sleeping.<br>"Well, good night Silver…" Apple Bloom said as she curled up in her beanbag chair that I had almost forgotten about.  
>"Good night," I whispered as I began to slowly drift off to sleep.<p>

**4,139 words for this chapter… Wow… XD  
>Well, that's all for chapter 1 of "Rough Ice", tell me what you thought, the more criticism, the better. Tell me what I need to improve on, like my sister said when I showed her the journal I posted on dA with the first quarter of the chapter, she told me a few words were being reused too often, and I have noticed that, I'm just too lazy to find synonyms for "responded" and "asked" and stuff like that.<br>Point out any grammar/spelling errors you see… I'm serious. XD**

**And just for fun, I'll give you a little comic here at the end... Should it be in story or script form? Hmm… Let's do story form in 3****rd**** person view, 'cause I need practice with that.**

"Alright Apple Bloom, it's time for us to make some cupcakes…" Sweetie Belle told her friend as she got out the ingredients.  
>"Didn't I tell you what happened last time I tried that?" Apple Bloom responded with a question.<br>"Nope, and that's why we're doing this," Sweetie replied as she began dumping random items into the batter. The items ranged from eggs to metal bars.  
>"You sure those are the ingredients?" Apple Bloom questioned as her friend dropped dynamite into the bowl.<br>"Yeah, you wanna have some explosive flavor, don't you?" Sweetie Belle asked adorably. From another room, they began hearing grunting and other strange sounds.  
>"Come on, faster!" Scootaloo shouted from the room with a grunt at the end.<br>"Sweetie, do you know what they're doin' back there?" Apple Bloom curiously asked.  
>The grunting became louder as Sweetie Belle replied, "I don't know what you're talking about…"<br>"Never mind…" Apple Bloom mumbled to herself.  
>"Alright then, let's continue," Sweetie commanded as she dropped more junk into the bowl. She began saying more things, but Apple Bloom was losing focus because of the noises. "Apple Bloom, you need to concentrate!"<br>"Well, I can't concentrate when I'm hearin' sexual noises! Now I'm gonna go check out whatever it is they're doin'!" Apple Bloom shouted. She turned around to go into the room Scootaloo and Silver were in. She opened the door and stared at what she saw.  
>"Hi, Apple Bloom… Wanna join us?" Silver suggested as he held up a video game remote.<br>"What are you guys doin'? You're causin' me to lose concentration!" Apple Bloom complained to the two young Pegasi.  
>"We were playing some type of racing game… Why?" Scootaloo innocently responded.<br>"Well… You distracted me and I thought you were doin' somethin' else… Could you keep it down?" Apple Bloom sighed, feeling stupid for what she thought her friends were doing.  
>"Alright… What did you think we were doing anyway?" Silver questioned her.<br>"Nothin'… Nothin' at all…" Apple Bloom answered, too embarrassed to admit the truth.

**And that is all… Goodbye, I hope you enjoyed. So yeah… If you watch me on dA, find me on FanFiction… I am PikachuPancakes. And if you watch me on FanFiction (Which I haven't updated since my birthday 4 months ago), find me on DeviantART, I am KlowdTheUmbreon. I use dA much more often, and congrats FF watchers, you have now learned that I became a brony in the time I disappeared. XD**


	2. How Dumb Are Ponies These Days?

Rough Ice Chapter 2: How Dumb Are Ponies These Days?

I woke up to a constant poking on my cheek. As my eyes fluttered open, I could make out a very blurry Sweetie Belle. I blinked again to clear my vision, and found it much easier to see her. "Hnng... Good morning Sweetie Belle..." I groaned as I began to stand. Scootaloo's body, which was leaning against mine, slumped over and hit the ground with a thud. She didn't move at all. It was actually kind of creepy. "Wow... She must be a heavy sleeper," I stated, "So, where's Apple Bloom?"  
>"Oh, she's doing chores or something with Applejack," Sweetie Belle replied.<br>I stopped to think for a moment. "You guys sure have gotten used to me quickly," I noticed.  
>"Well, I guess you're just an easy colt to get used to," she quietly said. I looked around the room and noticed Rainbow Dash was still passed out on the floor.<br>"Will she be moving any time soon?" I asked, gesturing towards Rainbow Dash.  
>Sweetie paused for a while and finally replied with, "Maybe... If not, then she will in about an hour."<br>"Alright, so what should we do while we wait for those two to move?" I asked.  
>"I dunno, we could find some sort of game to play," Sweetie Belle suggested, "We've got like... Monopoly and whatever that game with the wooden stick things is called in a corner."<br>"You mean Jenga?" I corrected her. She just nodded in reply. "Okay, then let's play that..."  
>We walked over to the box that Jenga was in and opened it. We started to set up the game, but we were interrupted by a knock on the door.<br>"I'll get that!" Sweetie Belle shouted, even though I was the only pony that could hear her. Sweetie opened the door to reveal Tacky on the other side.  
>"'Sup Silver, how are you doin'?" He asked me.<br>"Nothin' much, just hangin' out with Sweetie Belle while the others are sleeping," I responded. (A/N: Silver and Tacky don't have a country accent, it's more like the accent you'll hear from the popular kids in a public school.)  
>I heard Rainbow Dash moan from where she lay. "Where am I?" She asked to nopony in particular.<br>"You're in the CMC clubhouse," Tacky laughed.  
>"H-how did I get here? Did Scootaloo knock me out and drag me here again?" She asked, a little more confused than before.<br>"Again? She's done that before? Scootaloo must be bada- Wait... Children here, shouldn't say that. And no, I'm pretty sure you flew here yourself," Tacky responded, still laughing a bit. After that, Apple Bloom and Applejack showed up behind Tacky at the door.  
>"Mornin' guys!" Apple Bloom gleefully said. She walked inside and sat in her bean chair.<br>"Applejack? Do you know how I got here?" Rainbow Dash asked.  
>"RD, go home, you're drunk... Don't want you influencin' the kids," Applejack replied rather bluntly.<br>"Hey! I'm not drunk! I might've been last night, but not now!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "But I'll still go home, I'm tired. And before I leave..." She walked over to Scootaloo's Rainbow Dash plushie which was lying in a corner, picked it up, and propped it on Scootaloo's head. "My work here is done," She announced as she left the clubhouse. Scootaloo still didn't seem to notice anything. Applejack followed behind her to make sure she didn't hurt herself or something like that. Tacky stepped inside, because for some reason he hadn't yet, and closed the door softly.  
>Somehow, that was what woke Scootaloo up. She jolted her head upwards, causing the plushie to go flying back into the corner. "Huh? What time is it?" She asked like she was in a hurry.<br>"Uhh, about 8 AM..." Tacky responded, obviously puzzled by the random question.  
>"Crap! We've gotta get to school!" Scootaloo shouted with worry in her eyes.<br>"Uhh, Scootaloo, it's Saturday," Sweetie Belle corrected her friend. That calmed Scootaloo down quite a bit.  
>"Oh... Well then... What do we do?" She questioned, suddenly bored out of her mind.<br>"I dunno... We could try to make other friends..." Apple Bloom suggested in a very tired tone. Her mood must change quickly, since she was full of energy a few minutes ago.  
>"Good idea, let's go," Scootaloo said before anypony could make any objections. So we headed out the door in search for friends. We trotted down the snow-covered path for a few minutes. I was looking downwards the whole time, so I couldn't really tell if we were nearing a pony. All was silent for a good amount of time, until Scootaloo spoke, "Aw, buck... Look who it is..." Wow, I seriously just met this filly, and she's already cursing near me, I thought. I did look upwards to see who she was talking about though, and realized she had a good reason to be cursing. It was Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara.<br>At the time, I didn't know Tacky was behind us, not until he started talking. "Hehe, I think I'm gonna like you, Scootaloo," he laughed.  
>I could see the two bullies coming toward us. Diamond Tiara stopped in front of the five of us. "Well, I see you have a new addition to your 'team'. Too bad he can't use his wings either," She made fun while glancing between me and Scootaloo.<br>"I don't care if I can't use my wings, my talent has nothing to do with wings," I retorted angrily.  
>"Obviously you have no talent, just look at your flank!" She laughed at me.<br>"I might have more than one talent, so just step back," I threatened.  
>"Ooh, I'm sooo sca-"<br>"I'm serious!" I cut her off while stomping forward. She took a few steps backwards for her own safety.  
>"I-I never thought any blank flanks would be aggressive toward us!" Silver Spoon said, acting as if she and her friend were innocent.<br>"Alright, I want you two to turn around, and never use that phrase to address us again," I responded, slightly more calmly than before. They just nodded and took off. I turned around and saw my friends staring with their jaws hanging open. "Oh, hehe... That was... Uhh..." I started, but Sweetie Belle finished for me.  
>"Amazing!" She cheered.<br>"Well, that's not exactly what I was gonna say, but I'll accept that too," I chuckled, "Now... Let us continue on our epic journey of friendship!"  
>"Well, looks like you're comfortable around us too," Sweetie Belle laughed.<br>"Eh, I guess so," I casually replied. This time, I led the group. A few other colts and fillies that had noticed what just happened were staring at me, and that was everypony within earshot of where I stood. "Uhh... Hi?" I said, kind of confused even though I knew why I was the center of attention. One of those ponies happened to be Rumble.  
>"Dude! Only the toughest ponies with the most self-confidence can stand up to those two!" He shouted in amazement.<br>"Really? They're two little fillies that will get nowhere in life by bullying others..." I retorted. I didn't really like being noticed by others for something like that. I had always been the silent one in classes who everypony thought was creepy. "And everypony knows I have no self-confidence at all," I finished.  
>"But... Never mind, you're confusing me and hurting my brain," Rumble sighed.<br>"I will end your confusion with a simple question... If it confuses you, then you are strange. Do you know where I can find some other friends?" I asked, pulling a cookie out of nowhere in the process.  
>"Archer," He replied, "She's over there." Rumble pointed toward a blue filly that looked a lot like Scootaloo, but she was an earth pony and a golden bow and arrow for a cutie mark.<br>"Thank you kind sir, here's a cookie." I handed Rumble the cookie and made my way to the pony he had called Archer. She was one of the few ponies that weren't staring at me. As I approached her, she turned toward my group.  
>"Oh, hi..." She greeted us a little shyly. Scootaloo walked in front of me to speak with Archer.<br>"Hi, are you Archer?" She asked. Archer simply nodded her head. "I like your mane," Scootaloo complimented her.  
>"Hey! That's my line!" Sweetie Belle complained.<br>"We're not workin' with a script, this is real life," Apple Bloom pointed out.  
>"Thank you," Archer said to Scootaloo with a smile. "Even though it's just a different color of your mane."<br>"Exactly," Scootaloo responded, "And I was wondering if you'd like to be our friend."  
>"Really? We just met, but okay!" Archer accepted the request happily. "What will we do though?"<br>I spoke this time, "Well, I guess we just find something." She nodded her head and allowed Apple Bloom to lead the group. She led us in no specific direction while the rest of us silently followed.  
>"You guys didn't tell me your names..." Archer pointed out. She was actually right, we only asked to be friends without introducing ourselves.<br>"Well, I'm Silver," I informed her, "The one le-" I stopped speaking because I had bumped into Apple Bloom, who for some reason had stopped walking.  
>"Hmm? Oh, sorry Silver... I got... Distracted..." Apple Bloom apologized. She moved forward once again. To the right was that creepy house again. As we walked past the house, Scootaloo began to slow her pace while staring at it. I saw her deviously grinning, as if she had some sort of idea.<br>"Hey Apple Bloom..." She started.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I dare you to knock on the door." Scootaloo gestured toward the creepy house.  
>"But... I'm not goin' to do th-"<br>Scootaloo cut her off, "What, are you the chicken now?" Apple Bloom sighed as she approached the door. She cautiously lifted a hoof to knock. As the hoof inched closer to the old, rotting wood, she closed her eyes. She knocked three times, each knock softer than the last. Apple Bloom took a few steps back from the house for her own safety.  
>"N-Nopony's answering... Can we leave now?" Apple Bloom asked in a very frightened tone. As soon as she finished, the door creaked open. A brown stallion wearing a silver cloak that covered his eyes and mane was standing there.<br>"Children? Are you friends with Vorpal or something?" He questioned.  
>"No..." I answered in a way that seemed more like a question.<br>"Why are you here then?" He asked. His voice sounded like he was trying to keep quiet, and it also sounded like he was in about his mid-twenties. "And who are you?"  
>"S-She dared me!" Apple Bloom shouted, pointing to Scootaloo.<br>"It's alright, you don't need to be scared. I'm not planning on harming you," The stallion reassured her.  
>"Scared? I-I'm not scared," Apple Bloom lied, "And my name is Apple Bloom."<br>"I'm Scootaloo!" Scootaloo confidently stated.  
>"And I'm Archer!" Archer was just as confident as Scootaloo.<br>"Uhh... I'm... I'm Silver," I said.  
>"Alright, now that wasn't too tough. My name is Sithiel," He introduced himself, "Would you like to come in?" Apple Bloom seemed more than a little cautious about the question. Scootaloo, on the other hoof, bounded happily into the house.<br>"Well, if Scoots is going, so am I," I announced as I followed Scootaloo into the building. Inside, it was practically soundproof, so I couldn't hear what they were saying outside even with the door open.  
>"So, what do you wanna check out first?" Scootaloo excitedly asked me.<br>"Let's go to... That room!" I suggested, pointing to a random door. We entered the room together, and found a large array of weapons. I had never even seen some of them before. There were knives, a few guns, and some other things.  
>"Wow... Let's take some." Scootaloo began to look around for a weapon she liked. She stopped in front of a dagger. It had a yellowish tint to it, and was slightly curved. She poked the edge, but luckily it was in its sheath, so she didn't cut herself. "I want it..." She muttered with her gaze locked on it. Eventually, she picked it up, but didn't take it out of the sheath.<br>"What if the dude, Sithiel finds out? You'll get in trouble," I warned. I heard the door shut, and hoofsteps following the sound. Sithiel found us in a matter of seconds.  
>"Hi," Scootaloo innocently said, still holding the knife.<br>"Eh, I don't really care if you take that, I have too many weapons anyway... You can all take one of your choice," Sithiel told us.  
>"Where did you get all the weapons?" I asked, scanning the shelves for one that looked cool.<br>"Uhh... Military," He explained. It sounded like he was lying, but I chose to believe him. As I searched, I stumbled upon a black war axe with red accents on it. There were many sharp points on it, which caused me to like it even more. I lifted it, but it was kind of heavy. "You sure you can carry that?" Sithiel asked me. I nodded.  
>Apple Bloom grabbed a crescent shaped blade. "What's this?" She questioned.<br>"That is a Black Ronin Ninja Ring..." Sithiel answered. He seemed to know exactly what everything was, but I didn't bother to ask him what I had picked up. Scootaloo did though.  
>"Ooh! What's mine!?"<br>"A Jambiya Dagger."  
>"Awesome! That sounds cool, I should show it to Rai-"<br>Sithiel cut her off, "No! Please don't tell anypony you have these or where you got them! They're just as bad as drugs!"  
>"Drugs? Rainbow Dash gives me those all the time..." Scootaloo mumbled. I tried to hold in my laughter, but couldn't contain it. "What's so funny, I was just joking!"<br>"It's just that... Drugs... Drugs are funny..." I answered, not exactly knowing what I was saying. I turned to see Archer notching an arrow with a bow she had picked up. It was golden with cool patterns carved into it. She noticed me staring.  
>"Oh, don't worry, I'm just testing the string. I wasn't gonna shoot you or anything," She laughed. The laughter at the end didn't exactly reassure me completely, but I calmed down. Sithiel checked a clock nearby, and suddenly seemed to need to be somewhere.<br>"Sorry kids, but I've gotta go. I'm supposed to meet up with somepony right now," he urgently rushed. He ran out the door, and we followed him. On her way out, Sweetie quickly grabbed the least dangerous looking object in the room. It was more of a box shape, but it could obviously open up. As soon as we were all out of the house, Sithiel had disappeared. We sat down in the snow, and began to talk.  
>Scootaloo asked Sweetie Belle a question, "Hey, Sweetie Belle... Why did you grab that? It seems so... Safe..."<br>"Exactly! I don't wanna hurt myself!"  
>Apple Bloom examined the box-looking object. "It looks like it opens... Try it." Sweetie Belle opened the box thing, revealing a blade. She squealed and dropped the knife on the ground. Scootaloo laughed at her.<br>"You aren't seriously afraid of it, are you?" Sweetie Belle just whimpered and backed away from it. I just closed it back up and handed it to her.  
>"We need to get these back to the clubhouse... We don't wanna be caught out here with weapons," I advised. I really didn't think Sithiel was a very smart guy after handing a bunch of kids some weapons. Sweetie grabbed the now sheathed knife and nodded her head. We quickly made our way back to the clubhouse. When we arrived, there was nopony waiting for us this time.<br>"Just how dumb are ponies these days? I mean, seriously! That dude just met four little kids, and he gave them each weapons!" I laughed.  
>"Well, now we just need a place to hide these," Apple Bloom said.<br>"Can't we just put them down in Scootaloo's corner?" Sweetie suggested. This caused Scootaloo to frown.  
>"No! I sleep there! I'm not gonna sleep on sharp weapons!" She shouted a little bit loudly. Luckily, nopony heard her.<br>I interrupted the problem, "I interrupt this program to bring a very important question for Scootaloo!"  
>Scootaloo just laughed and asked, "What is it, Silver?"<br>"Can I call you Scootals?" It sounded kind of strange saying that out loud, but I liked it.  
>"Why?" She chuckled.<br>"Because it sounds cute!" I explained happily.  
>"I don't wanna be cute though... I wanna be cool!" Scootaloo whined.<br>"Fine, I'll call you Scoots then..." I mumbled, a little disappointed.  
>"I'm okay with that... But anyway, I am not sleeping on weapons," She repeated herself, a little more quietly this time. I looked around the room for a place to hide the weapons.<br>"Don't you guys have a closet somewhere?" I questioned.  
>"Yeah, in my bedroom... Which is in the barn..." Apple Bloom answered, "Let's just put them in a different corner then..." Everypony seemed to be satisfied with that solution, so that's what we did. We all placed our weapons in the corner opposite to the one Scootaloo had claimed as her own.<br>"What now? I'm bored..." Scootaloo complained.  
>"Well... I'm still not satisfied with the amount of information I know about Silver..." Sweetie Belle said. I smiled, because I actually felt comfortable telling them about myself now.<br>"Well, what do you wanna know?" I asked politely.  
>"Everything..." Sweetie whispered as she got out a notebook and stared into my eyes.<br>"Stalker..." Scootaloo muttered quietly enough so that Sweetie Belle couldn't hear it.  
>"What's your favorite color... And what is your favorite letter?" Sweetie continued.<br>"Uhh... Orange... And S." Apple Bloom frowned at my answer.  
>"Do you have a crush on Scoot already?" She questioned.<br>"Nah... Those just happen to be the first letter of my name and my color thingy..."  
>"You're light brown..." She corrected me.<br>"Shut up..." I laughed.  
>"Next question... Uhh... How old are you?" I was surprised they hadn't asked that before.<br>"I am... 13... I think..." I responded.  
>"Hey, so am I!" Scootaloo happily informed me.<br>"Umm... Are you married?" Sweetie Belle kept asking questions.  
>"What kind of question is that? But no, I'm not married..." I chuckled.<br>"What's your fav... favo... Apple Bloom, your hoof-writing sucks," Sweetie grunted as she slid the book towards Apple Bloom.  
>"I'm too tired to fix it..." She groaned and yawned at the same time, "Let's think of somethin' else to do..."<br>"We should go lick Fluttershy's animals..." Sweetie suggested. She may have been joking, but everypony took her seriously.  
>"I like that idea, let's go," Apple Bloom stated as she rose. The rest of us stood up and followed her lead. We made our way out the door to go and lick Fluttershy's animals. A few minutes after we stepped out, Angel the bunny ran by, but stopped when he noticed us.<br>"Aww, hi Angel!" Sweetie Belle said with glee. She then lifted Angel and licked his head thoroughly. She stopped with her tongue still on his head when Rainbow Dash landed in front of us.  
>"Uhh... What are you doing?" She asked, pointing to Sweetie who just shrugged and smiled. "Anyway, d'you guys wanna go to Canterlot with me?" Scootaloo jumped at the opportunity to be with her idol.<br>"YES! I... We would love to!" She shouted with joy. Apple Bloom didn't exactly seem thrilled about the idea.  
>"I dunno, Scoo-"<br>"Shut up and pretend you wanna go!" Scootaloo yelled at Apple Bloom.  
>"Okay, fine... I wanna go too..." Apple Bloom grumbled.<br>"Ooh! Me too!" Sweetie cheered, while I just nodded in agreement. Rainbow Dash smiled as she turned.  
>"Follow me then, we've gotta catch the train." She decided to walk, so we could actually keep up with her.<br>Scootaloo ran up next to RD and asked, "So why are we going to Canterlot?" Rainbow Dash took a moment to think.  
>"Uhh... Oh yeah! I'm getting each of you guys a gift of your choice, and I've already gotten the okay from your sisters!" She cheerfully explained.<br>"Really!? Thanks!" Sweetie thanked RD.  
>"Yeah! That's awesome!" Scootaloo added. I looked up, because my head was facing the ground, and noticed we were nearing the train station.<br>"How close were we to this place?" I questioned to nopony in particular.  
>"Obviously a minute away," Apple Bloom jokingly stated. I gave a slight laugh and continued along the road. I noticed a few ponies I knew getting aboard, including some kids from school.<br>"Where'd Archer go?" Sweetie asked. I looked behind me and noticed Archer was gone.  
>"What's up with all the disappearing ponies!?" I laughed, even though I seriously wanted to know. I decided to ignore the subject completely and continue to the train. I stepped up three small wooden stairs and into the already open train. Scootaloo and the others were right behind me the whole time, while Rainbow Dash was still in the front.<br>"I've heard that Canterlot got tons of new technology since the last time we were there!" Scootaloo announced as she took a seat between me and Rainbow Dash, while Apple Bloom sat on the other side of me. Somehow, Sweetie Belle was lagging far behind us, and somepony took the seat next to Apple Bloom. There were only five seats to a row too. The stallion that was there was yellow with and orange mane, and he was wearing headphones with the initials 'CB' on them. Sweetie Belle looked a little upset and almost sat in front of us when the stallion spoke up.  
>"Are you with them?" He asked her with a soft calming tone. She just adorably nodded in response. The stallion then gave up his seat for her.<br>"T-thank you..." Sweetie Belle said as she sat next to Apple Bloom. In the few seconds in which all of this happened, I noticed Scoots was now practically passed out. I took this opportunity to ask the other crusaders questions about her.  
>"So... What exactly did happen to her parents?" I curiously questioned.<br>"Well... Umm... Truth is, we don't know about her mom, but her dad died protecting her during a robbery... Now we don't even know if she has a home..." Apple Bloom whispered.  
>"Yeah... She seems to get really emotional when we bring up moms... Even more so on Mother's Day," Sweetie Belle continued. I realized that this information truly didn't tell me much about her mom, whether it was that Scoots' mom died, was abusive, or just wasn't around much and couldn't spend time with Scoots, leading to Scoots thinking she didn't care about her.<br>"That must suck..." I mumbled.  
>"But your parents are dead," Bloom stated bluntly.<br>"Yes, but I accept the fact that they're gone... Scoots may not be ready to let go of them," I explained.  
>"You guys are making this way deeper than it needs to be..." RD interrupted our conversation. I grinned and replied sarcastically.<br>"I seem to have a thing for doing that... Maybe that's my special talent!" I said, causing the ponies I was talking with to laugh. I felt my eyelids getting heavy with a growing feeling of sleepiness growing upon me. "I'm gonna sleep for the rest of the ride..." I yawned. I notified my friends as I rested my head against Scootaloo's. I let my eyes close and I drifted off to sleep.  
>I woke up to a gentle shake, caused by Apple Bloom. "We're here!" She happily informed me as I opened my eyes. Scootaloo had awoken before me, but she hadn't moved my head from where I placed it. I looked out the clear and smooth window to see Canterlot. I was astonished from how different it looked from Ponyville. The train slowed and came to a screeching halt. We all rose and stepped off the train, making sure we were all together this time. I took a look around the area. Tall white buildings lined the ground, and most were very tall with clear windows. Purple light emitted from the sides of the buildings, which seemed very strange to all of us, but it simply added to the futuristic appearance of Canterlot.<br>"Wow! This place looks awesome!" Scoots shouted as she gazed at the skyscrapers.  
>"And... Bright," Apple Bloom muttered, using one of her hooves to shield her eyes.<br>"Alright, so... Look for a tall white building, and that's where the shops should be," Rainbow Dash told us. Bloom simply looked at her like she was crazy, while Sweetie Belle took her seriously.  
>"I found one!" She shouted and pointed toward a random building.<br>"Let's go!" Dash said as she led the way. We continued on our way to the building, with Sweetie Belle hopping and squealing the entire walk there. I had to admit, she was adorable when she did that, but it was still kind of annoying. Only a little though. When we entered the building, Sweetie sat down and let her jaw hang open at what she saw. Scootaloo wandered away from the rest of us, looking at every little thing. Apple Bloom stayed by Rainbow Dash, and I decided to follow Scootaloo to make sure she didn't get lost.  
>"Where should we go?" Scoots asked me.<br>"We should go to... That place!" I pointed toward a section labeled 'Electronics/Entertainment'. We sort of raced eachother to the other section. I heard Sweetie Belle from about three sections away.  
>"It's adorable!" She squealed. I had no clue what she was talking about, but I'm pretty sure she had found something she wanted. Scoots and I dodged a few ponies as we made our way to the electronics. Scootaloo skidded to a stop when she noticed somepony. I didn't react in time and kind of crashed into her, which got the other ponies attention.<br>"Scootaloo? And Silver? Where's Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom?" Button Mash's voice asked.  
>"Oh, hi Button," I said as I got off of Scootaloo, "They're with Rainbow Dash somewhere else in here."<br>"What are you doing here Button?" Scoots questioned him.  
>"Buying stuff. What are you doing here?" He returned the question.<br>"We're also buying stuff..." She replied. I grabbed something off of a shelf.  
>"What's a laptop?" I asked. I had grown up in the most rural place possible, so this was the first time I had ever seen anything like this. "It's two hundred bits..." Scootaloo seemed to remember something when I said that.<br>"Oh yeah, while you were sleeping, Dash said we could only spend one hundred bits... Each... But I'll help pay for that!" She suggested.  
>"Aww, you guys aren't fair..." Button whined, "I've been wanting one of those for a long time..."<br>"I'm not even sure if I want it..." I stated. I stood and thought for a moment. "Let's look for other stuff."  
>"Okay!" Scoots agreed and ran off once more.<br>"Bye Button," I said as I chased after Scootaloo again. We found a clothing section, which at first seemed really boring, until we found awesome stuff. We also found the others here, with Sweetie wearing some sort of green hoodie thing with a weird face on it. Apple Bloom had a hat similar to Applejack's. They both just stared at us with huge smiles.  
>"Hey Sweetie, Button's here," Scoots told her friend. Sweetie Belle gasped with excitement.<br>"Where!?" She shouted. Scootaloo pointed toward the electronics section, and Sweetie sprinted away, stumbling a little on the way there. After Sweetie was gone, Scoots grabbed a plain grey hoodie off a rack.  
>"I want this..." She said, slightly smiling. I picked up a baseball cap, the exact same shade of grey, and smiled at it.<br>"And I'd like this," I announced. We both handed the items to Dash, and she checked them out at the desk. She flew over and placed the hat on my head, and put Scoots in the hoodie. I turned to see Sweetie and Button coming toward us. Sweetie was playing Tetris on Button's JoyBoy, I could tell from the music.  
>"We sti-" Apple Bloom started.<br>"Shh, I'm about to beat Button's score..." Sweetie hushed her, not looking away from the screen.  
>"Wait, what!? You've only had it for five minutes!" Button exclaimed.<br>"Beat it," She said, ignoring Button while handing the game back to him.  
>"As I was sayin', we've still got money left, so we could buy some other stuff..." Bloom continued. I remained silent and grinned.<br>"H-how...? Whatever. There's an arcade nearby, so you could waste your money there if you can't decide what to buy," Button informed us. I liked the sound of an arcade, but I was thinking about buying something completely useless. I turned my head to talk to Rainbow Dash, but she had gone somewhere else. While I scanned the area to look for her, I found something else, and walked toward it, ignoring whatever was happening around me. I picked up the box and immediately looked at the price. It was surprisingly cheap, and I smiled as I realized I could buy a paintball gun.  
>"Wow, that's awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed. I didn't realize she was standing behind me until she spoke. She picked up the box that was behind the one I picked up, and found out it was the same thing.<br>"Hey Scoots, wanna see if the people here are willing to give us weapons too?" I joked.  
>"Sure, let's go buy these things... And then find out how to use them," She agreed.<br>"There are still days to come after this one, so I think we'll have enough time to learn how," I assured her, "For now... I'll place this thing beside..." I trailed off as I moved the box on the ground.  
>"Beside what? Your grammar sucks, you can't end a sentence with a preposition..." Sweetie Belle said from behind me. Somehow ponies seemed to silently get behind me without having me notice.<br>"That's just a myth... Sometimes you're forced to end with a preposition... Even though I wasn't," I informed her. Scootaloo interrupted our small argument.  
>"Alright, I didn't come here for a grammar lesson, so let's just buy this crap and get moving," Scoots rushed us, "Oh, Silver, just so you know, Sweetie's my personal dictionary." I chuckled after hearing that.<br>"Alright then, let's go buy the paintball guns," I said. Scoots nodded and led the way to the desk. We each put the item we wanted to buy on it.  
>"Where are your parents?" The pony at the desk asked us. Instead of speaking, Scootaloo just pointed to Rainbow Dash.<br>"I'll go get her," I told Scootaloo as I turned to walk toward RD. She was still with Apple Bloom, who was looking for something to buy. I poked Rainbow Dash.  
>"What?" She asked without turning around.<br>"Uhh... Scoots and I wanna buy something, but apparently we need your permission," I explained.  
>"Can't I just give them a thumbs up to let them know it's okay?" She grumbled.<br>"Nope. We don't have thumbs. Now come on!" I rushed her.  
>"Fine... Appl-"<br>"Ready!" Apple Bloom interrupted her as she showed off a thing... A thing that was obviously from the electronics isle, but I still had no clue what the thing was.  
>"What is that?" I questioned as I stared at it.<br>"A tablet... I hope I pronounced that right..." She answered, a little unsure. Now Rainbow Dash was the one rushing us.  
>"Come on! Let's just go buy these things!" She hastily said. Bloom and I giggled and followed her to where Scoots and Sweetie were standing.<br>"And you're in charge of all these kids?" The lady at the desk asked Dash, who just nodded.  
>As soon as all the things were paid for, we began to make are way out. A loud bang came from the other side of the building, but everypony seemed to continue on their business. "Am I the only one that heard that?" I asked.<br>"Nope. Somepony probably just dropped something, so don't worry about it," Dash responded while patting my head. She kind of made me worry about more by saying that. I sort of predicted what happened next. The lights in the building cut off as a voice came over the intercom.  
>"Sorry for the inconvenience, we're having some... Technical difficulties," The voice stated in a not too reassuring way, "We advise that you find a place to hide though... Hehe... Just don't panic." A click signaled that the message was over. The voice that had just spoken was that of a young male's, probably no older than twenty-five. It had an eery feel to it though, so I didn't feel safe at all. Instead of hiding, I decided it was best to keep moving toward the exit.<br>"Silver, what the buck are you doing!?" Dash whispered as if I was insane.  
>"Leaving," I replied bluntly. Sweetie Belle giggled at me, and Scootaloo came from wherever she was hiding.<br>"You're an idiot, but I'll go with you," She whispered, slightly laughing.  
>"Thank you." I smiled, taking it as a compliment. The others sighed and followed us when they realized we were serious. As I expected, there were guards standing at the doors. They weren't the usual Solar Empire guards, as these ones were completely different. They had bat wings, glowing eyes, and wore darker armor. I stood and stared at one of them. I knew they were staring right back at me, so I did something that was kind of intended to provoke him. I waved my hoof and shouted, "'Sup man? How's it goin'?" Scootaloo nudged me forcefully.<br>"I told you that you're an idiot," She mumbled as the bat pony face-hoofed and began to trot toward us. He had a light blue coat and a neon green mane. He stopped when he was a few steps in front of me.  
>"How much of an idiot are you?" He questioned, attempting to sound polite.<br>"I dunno, is there a measurement method for me to find that answer?" I responded sarcastically.  
>"What's your name?" He sighed.<br>"What's your name?" I asked him instead of answering.  
>"Razor, now tell me your bucking name..." He grumbled, realizing it'd be hard to get me to answer anything properly.<br>"Ask nicely, and I'll tell you," I persisted, simply to annoy him.  
>"Hello, kind sir. Would you care to tell me your name as I get you some tea and crumpets?" He said, mimicking the accent of the Canterlot ponies.<br>"My name is Silver, now can I have my tea and crumpets?" I continued to annoy him. He stared at me as if I was insane.  
>"Silver... As in the kid who's been wandering Equestria?" He asked. I nodded, a little confused. I hadn't exactly been wandering Equestria, I had only moved through some of the New Lunar Republic and the Solar Empire.<br>"How'd you get that information?" I questioned.  
>"You're a little popular in the NLR... Wanna visit sometime? We've got a plan for someth-" Another bat pony behind him interrupted.<br>"Razor! Don't tell random kids what we're up to... I swear, sometimes you can be the dumbest guy..." The other pony insulted him.  
>"But... This is Silver, that one kid..." Razor trailed off.<br>"I don't care if it's that kid, just don't tell anypony what we're doing!" The pony continued.  
>"I thought you said I was popular..." I whispered to Razor.<br>"Technically you're only popular among two certain groups... One's a group of assassins from Tinarad, and the other group is a squad of about five ponies from the NLR," He whispered back to me, "You should come down to the NLR and check them out sometime."  
>"Maybe in a few months, I'm busy now," I explained. The doors swung open as SE guards rushed in.<br>"Crap, I gotta go!" He said as he grabbed a stone from a pouch in his armor. It was crescent shaped, and sort of blue. He whispered something into it, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.  
>"Good job at stalling him, but you're still stupid," Scoots laughed as she punched my shoulder.<br>"What does stalling mean?" I asked, causing her to laugh more.  
>"It's a verb that means to cause something or someone to stop or slow what they're doing," Sweetie Belle said from behind us.<br>"Oh, I forgot she was your dictionary." I laughed.  
>"Alright, let's get to the train before it leaves," Rainbow Dash rushed us, chuckling a little.<br>Nothing significant happened while we were on the train, and when we got off it was getting dark. "Aww, I was hopin' we'd still have time to do somethin'," Apple Bloom complained, "I've gotta get home. Bye, guys!" She rushed off to the barn.  
>"Oh, me too! Sorry!" Sweetie added as she ran towards Rarity's boutique.<br>"Well, Silvz, I guess that means we're alone tonight," Scoots said. It sounded a little awkward, but I was okay with it.  
>"Silvz... When did you come up with that?" I asked her.<br>"Just now, why?"  
>"I like it," I stated and smiled.<br>"Alright guys, I've got a meeting with the Wonderbolts soon, so you have to behave," RD commanded us.  
>"Tell Tacky I said hi," I said. Dash just nodded and flew away. I'm pretty sure Scoots ignored was Dash said, because she was wandering off towards the tree house. I ran after her. I had to admit that she looked adorable in her new hoodie. I caught up to her and sighed.<br>"I'm tired..." She yawned. I opened the tree house door for her and walked in after her. She trotted to the corner she slept in the night before, grabbed her Rainbow Dash plush, and curled up to sleep. I laid myself down next to her, and began drifting off to sleep. Right as I was about to sleep, I felt Scoots lay on top of me and wrap her hooves around me.  
>"Good night Scoots... Scootals..." I whispered. She squeezed me tightly.<br>"Don't call me that," She grumbled and loosened her grip again. I yawned and drifted back to sleep.

-

I'm sorry this took so long! XD I was (Not) really busy! Alright, so some of the stuff I've been putting in these chapters might seem extremely pointless. (Ex: Paintball guns, Sweetie the dictionary, Retarded ponies giving kids weapons, etc) Most of these will be extremely useful to the main plot, while others, like rabbit licking, were just for my own entertainment when I got bored. I promise this story will not turn into what I did with Team Mystic. (I added too many pointless things, and I haven't updated it in over a year.) Bai, my children. :3  
>Oh yeah, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated.<p> 


End file.
